


When I dream

by BendyDick



Series: We. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, M/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Jim's uncle take them on a vacation. They meet a boy named Sebastian and he promises to take care of them because he knows what their uncle is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you crying?” Richard’s mother whined as she fussed about, making sure her twins had everything they needed. “You packed your tooth brush right?”

Richard nodded, words struggling to make it past the lump of fear in his throat. The only thing that kept him from outright bawling was Jim’s hand holding onto his tightly. They promised to go through the weekend together, no matter what happened. Uncle said that they could. He also said that they’d be meeting a new nephew. They weren’t too excited for that though. Most kids didn’t like them. 

“Richard! Stop staring into space and straighten out your shirt. He’ll be here any minute.” He looked up to her and let Jim fix out their shirts. She looked excited. She probably already had plans for the weekend. “You know I love you right?”

“We know that.” Jim answered quickly before his brother burst back into tears. “It’s just, a weekend away from our things and our bed-”

“Please tell me you don’t talk like that in front of him.” Both boys looked up at her in confusion but she didn’t have time to clarify because there was a knock at the door. Quickly she bent down and wiped the tears for Richard’s cheeks, she ignored Jim completely. She always did unless she was yelling at them. The man knocked again and she pressed a chaste kiss to Richard’s cheek before nudging him to answer it. 

Slowly he shuffle forward; he held out his hand so Jim could hold onto it again and reached up for the brass handle of the thick metal door. He asked once why it was metal and not wood like the doors he saw on the big houses with little green front lawns and pretty flower boxes. His mother said it was to keep the bad people out. Jim didn’t think it was doing its job since Uncle was able to push right in. 

The man gathered Richard into an awkward embrace and littered kisses to the boys face. He told him how much he missed him. Richard just stood there staring at his twin looking like and over played with stuffed bear with his brown hair sticking up in random places and faded blue jeans crinkling under the other man’s body. 

Uncle told him to tell his mummy goodbye and promise her to be a good little boy. Richard tried to get the words out, he really did, but they just came out as sobs. His mom apologized for him. She said he was so excited to be going; that he hadn’t stopped talking about it since he had heard. That was a lie and Jim was about to scream so until Richard turned to him and shook his head. There was no reason to get in trouble before they even left. 

Richard and Jim gave their mom a hug, then their suite case was picked up and they were led to the door. They didn’t get a chance to look back and see their mom’s face one last time because she shut the door the second the group was out of the small apartment. 

“How’s school? You still my little genius?” Uncle asked as he got Richard set up in the back of his car. He was small so uncle always made sure the seat belt wasn’t choking him if they went places. Richard ignored when the man’s hands rubbed against his thighs.

“Yes.” Jim answered after crawling in and sitting next to his brother. He got to buckle himself in since he was more capable. “They are going to move us up in math.”

“Really, and you didn’t invite me over to celebrate?” Both boys’ faces went white and Richard looked about to cry again. “Don’t worry,” Uncle quickly said, wiping away the drying tears from his nephews face. “How about I get you an ice cream cone? You love ice cream.”

Uncle smiled as he closed the door, checking first to make sure ‘no little fingers’ were in the way. He accidently closed it on Richard’s fingers when he had been younger and still in his car seat. Richard hadn’t known better; he just knew he wanted to stay with his mummy. Now that he was older the silly habit just made his stomach clench. 

They didn’t speak once the car started. Neither twin had anything to say. Instead they leaned their heads against the window and watched as the bums were replaced by men and women in business suits.

At the airport they were given an ice cream cone to share. Uncle seemed happy to sit and watch them eat. He had a creepy grin on his face and his hands in his laps. Jim told Richard to stop licking the ice cream and just bite it. When he did Uncle finally stopped watching and wondered off. Jim finished off the rest of the cone before he came back.

The boys had never been on an airplane. They weren’t sure they liked it. There was too much noise, too much going on and people kept bumping into them. It was like school only worse cause there was no where they could hide. But the clouds once they got on the plane were pretty, like big fluffs of whip cream floating about in blue jello. Jim said that they couldn’t eat it though. It was highly condensed water in a vaporized state which was lighter than air. That seemed like nonsense to Richard, water wasn’t lighter than air. Uncle told them to stop talking once they started bickering. It was too late, people were already staring. 

Getting through customs was scary. A man in a uniform questioned them, checked their visas and passports. Uncle had to show him a piece of paper that said their mother gave him temporary custodianship since he wasn’t actually related to the boys. 

Despite a few hostile words and threats to go through the management they were allowed through the line to the less busy side of the airport that had a large sign with the words ‘Welcome to London!’ across it in red and blue.

Jim grabbed for Richard’s hand and together they walked through the crowd to the taxi waiting out side to take them to the hotel. 

Everything was different from home. The streets were packed with cars and the street lamps actually worked without flickering off and on. Both boys had their foreheads pressed to the glass to see. They kept having to pull away when their breath fogged up the window pane. When they saw their hotel they both gasped. 

It was massive, done up to look more like a mansion than a hotel. On the inside it was spacious, chandlers hung from the high ceilings and instantly Richard of place felt. The desk Uncle checked in at was real dark wood and there was a large bowl of peppermints on in. 

“Uncle?” The man looked down at the boys. They barely came to his waist, short and skinny for their age. “Can we have one?”

“Ask nicely…” He bent down and whispered into Richard’s ear, “Just one of you.” Richard nodded and stood on his tippy-toes to ask. She gave him one, and another when he asked sweetly. Then uncle was given a little plastic card and allowed to go to the room.

There was only one bed, but it was huge. Most of the actually bed part was hidden under a mountain of pillows. There was a TV Uncle said they could use and a bath with five different types of soap. The carpet was soft under the twins feet and for the first time since that morning they actually felt excited and happy. 

They rushed through the room, looking out the ceiling to floor windows that led out to a balcony with a view of Hyde Park. The trees were still decorated in left over Christmas lights and frosted with snow. 

“Someday we are going to live like this. I promise.” Jim told Richard as he leaned over the railings to look at the people below. Richard smiled and knew Jim wasn’t lying. He never lied to him. When he popped his head back up they gave each other a knowing look and went darting towards the bed and threw themselves upon it in a fit of laughter. 

“Awe, My little ‘Bastian. Look at you in your little suit.” Richard popped his head up so he could listen to Uncle’s sickly sweet voice and the two others. One sounded soft and motherly, the other was too quiet to make up. 

“He’s been such a handful. I think he missed your guys little visits. It’s hard for him with his dad always gone. He needs a man in his life, you know?” The soft voice explained. 

Richard turned to Jim who just shrugged. They climbed off the bed and peered their heads around a wall that had previously blocked their view of the people. 

A boy not much older than them stood between his mom and Uncle. He didn’t look too pleased but he was forcing a smile that the twins knew all too well. His blond hair was cut military short and he was dressed in a slick black suit he seemed to be squished in, tight across the chest forcing him to stand straight, shiny black shoes he probably wasn’t allowed to play in. The twins didn’t realize that his blue eyes were staring back at them, but when their gaze met they squeaked and run back to the bed.  
Uncle didn’t stay talking much longer. The twins heard the door shut and footsteps coming closer. They had themselves covered in the throw pillows, just their tufts of shaggy brown hair giving away their position. 

“Did you miss me Seb?”  
“Yes sir.” 

“Remember my promise that I would bring you a friend?” 

“Yes sir.”

Richard watched them come closer, turning to Jim when they stopped in front of the bed. Sebastian was staring right at them. He looked sad, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched. He was tall, almost up to Uncle’s chest, he looked nice though. 

“Can we play with him?” Richard asked Jim who shrugged and pulled him further under the pillow pile. 

Uncle snickered and gave Sebastian a push forward. “Of course you can. He can’t wait to meet you.” Slowly Richard crawled out from the pillows, leaving Jim behind sulking, he didn’t like new people. “Say hi.” They both did, awkwardly looking away from each other. “You’re both my little boys. Now I am sure you are hungry. Go get changed into your nighties and I will order food. Mac and cheese sound good?” Richard nodded excitedly. Cheese was expensive. Cheese was fancy. 

He left the two boys in the room by themselves and wondered off down the hall. Sebastian had a small back pack he set up on the bed and started to dig through it, pulling out cotton sleep pants and a light tee shirt, both in matching color schemes so obviously chosen for him. 

“Did Uncle choose your clothes too?” Richard asked as he skipped over to the table where his and Jim’s suit case sat. He pulled out his own matching pjs and Jim’s, he set Jim’s on the table for when he decided to stop being so shy. 

“Yes.”

“Oh.” The other boy didn’t seem to like to talk much. It made Richard feel awkward. They stood there, both holding their clothes in their hands, Sebastian plucking imaginary lint off his, until he finally said something. 

“He-he is going to make me touch you. I’m sorry.” With that the strange blond kid darted into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Richard felt like crying. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. He had been as good as he could, sure him and Jim had bickered on the plane, but they stopped when told to. “I don’t think he likes us.” 

“I like you.” Jim said, finally popping his head up out of the blankets and grabbing his pjs. He changed fast then helped his brother. “He doesn’t matter.” 

“Does he mean touch him like Uncle? I don’t want to touch him like Thomas.” 

“It’ll be okay. I’m here. I’ll protect you.” 

“I know. You always do.” Richard was helped into the cotton pants and his clothes were put back into the luggage and zipped up all tidy. Good boys were tidy. “Do you think he will talk to us again?” James looked sad and just turned away. 

Sebastian came out when dinner was brought in. All their plates were set on a silver tray that was piled high with mac and cheese, pizza, garlic knots, chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs and Uncle said he had a treat for when they finished. The never got his treat though. They started nodding off half way through their plates. They had eaten most of the chicken nuggets and mac, or so they claimed to have eaten it, most of the cheese was covering their cheeks in a sticky orange ring. 

Uncle asked Sebastian to clean them up, they watched he fetch a warm wet towel through half closed eyes and tried to thank him when the sticky was cleaned off. He just smiled, said it was nothing then finished off his dinner. He was a cleaner eater. He ate without his elbows resting on the table and used proper manners to ask for things. It seemed to flow from him naturally. Jim envied him. 

They were allowed to sleep cuddled up in their chairs. Dinner was cleared from the little table and set out in the hall by Sebastian. He looked sad still, almost like he was waiting for something bad to happen. 

“He is waiting for something bad Richie.” Jim whispered as their eyes fluttered closed. “You know what he is waiting for.” 

“No. Please. I-I don’t want to.” Richard started whimpering and Sebastian was by his side in seconds. He’d brought over a soft blanket and draped it across the little boy’s shoulders, hushed him and told him everything was going to be alright. To just sleep. 

“I’m sorry, please forgive me.” He begged, pressing a soft kiss to Richard’s hair the way Jim did before they fell asleep. “Please.” Richard didn’t know what he wanted forgiven for, he tried to ask but he was hushed again and the blanket was pulled tighter. “Keep your eyes closed, no matter what.” 

Jim agreed with Sebastian and Richard obliged. It didn’t take long for him to be snoring softly. In his dreams he was running. It was morning. The sunlight shone brightly across the horizon but it didn’t matter how fast he ran, because he couldn’t get to where he was going. He was trying, his legs weren’t moving. He called for Jim but he was alone. 

“Please!” He begged but it didn’t sound like his voice. “I-I-I’m sorry!” He had nothing to be sorry for but the words came out all the same. Almost as if it wasn’t him saying it. Then he was panting. Hard and heavy but he wasn’t tired or moving.

“God you’re so tight.” It sounded like Uncle. He looked around to see the sun sinking back down. It had just been morning. “I missed you.” He hadn’t gone anywhere. He tried to call for Jim again but nothing came out and he sank to his knees, still panting and whimpering. Why was he whimpering? 

“Sebastian!” 

Richard’s eyes popped open and he squeaked. Sebastian was on his back, legs pushed up against his chest and Uncle was behind him. From the chair Richard could see Sebastian’s face twisted into a grimace as he tried not to scream. Uncle was muttering things to him in that same low raspy voice he got when he was on top of Richard. It made the boy’s stomach clench and the food he ate feel like it was coming back up. 

“Yes! There’s a good boy, make me come Basher, clench your ars- Fuck.” Sebastian was staring up at the ceiling, looking as if he was going to cry. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the bed sheets. He was in pain. Uncle was hurting him and he didn’t have Jim there to make it all better. Sebastian was strangely quiet as he was pounded; the only noises he made were short little huffs as the air was pushed out of him. 

Richard started to get up off the seat, Jim was fast asleep in the other one, he could do this himself. He barely got the cover off before Sebastian was staring at him and shaking his head. ‘Stay.’ He mouthed, gasping when Uncle thrust in hard. Richard’s lip started to quiver. ‘I said stay.’ He shook his head. 

“Do I have two nutzos on my hands? You talking to yourself too Bastain?” Uncle managed to grunt out. “So close. Wait till you try Richard. Come on Seb. He- is- so, yes!” 

‘Sleep. Now. Please.’ Both boys ignored the man’s comments and Richard pulled the blanket back over his shoulders. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

He mouthed ‘Breathe.’ Back to Sebastian who was turning red and the boy inhaled with a sob. The boy was so strong. ‘Goodnight.’ When Richard fell asleep that time he didn’t dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard woke up in the bed with Sebastian smiling softly down at him. 

“Uncle had a meeting. It’s just us.”

Richard nodded groggily. Sebastian seemed so nice. He looked around the room for Jim but couldn’t find him. Jim never left him alone. Bad things happened when Jim wasn’t there to protect him. Richard’s breathing started to get faster and Sebastian wrapped his arms loosely around him trying to hush him with soft words.

“It’s okay. We’ll be alright. Just you and me today.” That only made him sob harder. Alone. They did something to Jim, they took him away.

“I wan-wa-want my br-brother!” Richard sobbed out, letting himself be rocked back and forth. “I want my Jim!”

“Jim?” Sebastian questioned and the boy nodded. “Was he here earlier?” Again he nodded and Sebastian just stared down at him confused before he smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “I’m sure he will pop back up.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” The two stayed cuddled together until Richard’s tears dried. He hoped Jim would come back soon, but in the meantime Sebastian was okay.

When they got up Sebastian ordered breakfast. Richard ate all of it thinking the whole time that Jim would have loved the bacon. They didn’t get bacon a lot. The two boys flipped through the TV but there was nothing on. The only thing that wasn’t news stations or afternoon talk shows was a music video channel. They left that on but paid no attention to the club beats that were filling the room. 

The room was terribly boring. They didn’t have a room key so they couldn’t wonder off. There were no books or toys like Richard had at home. He caught himself wishing Uncle would get back soon, the thought made him feel guilty and he wished Jim was there to entertain him. 

“You bored?” Sebastian groaned, he was on his fifth stroll around the room. He couldn’t seem to sit still unlike Richard who was idly flipping through hotel pamphlets pretending they were picture books. “I’m bored. My mom says I have ADHD but I think she just doesn’t want to admit to her friends that I am broken. She tried to put me on pills but Uncle Thomas stopped her.” Sebastian talked when he was nervous. Richard could tell and he bet if he were to reach his hand out and place it on Sebastian’s chest he’d be able to feel the boy’s heart racing away. 

“My mom wanted to give me pills too. I didn’t understand why.” Richard spoke too softly and his words were lost under the other’s rant about how Uncle convinced her the pills were bad. That was okay though. He didn’t really want to talk about that. 

“Even though he got me free from the things I still don’t like hi-” Sebastian’s face went white as did Richard’s and they both stared at each other waiting for the roof to cave in or for Uncle to walk in on them. They waited an awkwardly long time, ears trying to hear out into the hallway best the auto tuned voice. Nothing happened though and Richard let out the breath he had been holding. 

“They have a pool…” Richard said, trying to change the subject and get the other boy to stop worrying his lip. 

“We don’t have a key.”

“We could take turns.” He offered and Sebastian’s whole face lit up. The blond jumped up on to the bed and looked over Richard’s shoulder to the brochure he was holding that had a picture of a large indoor swimming pool complete with a slide. 

“Don’t. Uncle will get mad.” Richard heard from under the bed. It was Jim’s voice but it sounded muffled and weak. Hurriedly Richard flopped himself down onto the floor and lifted the comforter. Sure enough Jim was curled up under the bed looking exhausted. 

“What are you doing?” Richard asked as he offered his hand to his brother to help him crawl out. Jim didn’t accept it though.

“I don’t trust him.”

“Uncle?”

“No. Sebastian. Remember what he said last night?” Sebastian crawled off the bed and knelled down beside the little boy.

“Did you find Jim?”

“We don’t trust you.” Jim hissed, pulling Richard closer to him. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

“No I’m not…” Sebastian replied looking close to tears. “I’m not trying to. I’m sorry, I really don’t want to!”

“He’s lying.” 

“But he is crying. You saw what Uncle was doing… He’s our friend.” Sebastian looked confused but nodded his head. 

Jim’s eyes narrowed. Other people weren’t to be trusted with his brother. He had to protect him. Keep him from hurting himself. “It’s just the pool Jim. Uncle won’t find out.” Richard whined, pressing a kiss to his brother’s cheek.

“Please Jim. We’ll be good.” Sebastian pleaded along with Richard. Both twins looked to him with wide eyes and huge grins. “You can go first if you want…” 

They did want to. They wanted to so badly. Despite Jim’s hesitation he was the first one up and changed into his swim shorts. Before the boys left the room for Sebastian to guard they set up a secret knock. It was simple; knock three times fast, wait a second and knock once more. It had been Sebastian’s idea. 

He told them to be careful as they darted out the door. Their bathroom towels bellowed behind them as they ran. They had to be fast so Sebastian could have a turn. The couris carpet felt strange under their bare feet and people were staring at the giggling little boys speeding past them. It was a five star hotel. They were being so naughty. 

When they reached the pool they couldn’t help but gasp. It was massive. Cut crystal windows let in just enough sunlight so that the blue water sparkled and cast shadows across the bright interior walls. It was perfect. Just like it had been in the picture. 

The two raced forward, throwing their towels over a chair on their way to the diving board. It was tall but Richard hadn’t even thought about that until his toes were curling over the rough edge of the board. “You go first.” He gulped as he shuffled backwards. Jim didn’t let him go far though, he wrapped his arms around his twin’s waist and pushed him right back to the edge. 

“We can go together. We can always be together.” Richard took a deep breath and nodded. Jim was with him. He could feel his warmth against his naked chest, it made his breathing easier. “Together, one… two…” Jim pushed him over the edge with a giggle and Richard shrieked the whole way down. He didn’t stop until his little body splashed into the water. 

He let himself sink to the bottom of the pool only to bounce off the bottom and come racing back to the top. When his head burst out from the water he giggled and swan straight over to Jim who was hanging on the side of the pool grinning just as wide as his brother. 

“That was so scary!” Richard mumbled sweetly, pressing his lips to Jim’s. Both of them climbed up out of the water, dried off as best they could and went charging back to their room. They used the special knock to get in and laughed about it. 

Sebastian could hardly stand still. His towel was in his hand and he was out the door saying he’d be back before the twins ever even got in. That was okay though, they understood that the room was boring. 

They changed back into their day clothes and hid their wet ones in deep in the back of the coat closet. Then used a blow drier to make sure their hair wasn’t wet. Only naughty, naughty boys made their pillows wet and soggy and they weren’t that naughty. They were just bored. 

“Did you jump off the diving board?” Sebastian asked only a few minutes later when he got back. “I did! I did a back flip.” Jim glared at the boy, he could have done a back flip too had he not been jumping with Richard. He was sure of it. “I want to go again…” Sebastian was smiling with all his grown up teeth. They could tell they were grown up teeth because they weren’t wiggly like theirs and there were no gaps were little white blocks should have been. 

All of them were back in their day clothes, hair dry and wet towels hidden away by the time they heard the door rattle. Sebastian grabbed for Richard’s hand and Jim did too, leaving him sandwiched between both of them in a safe bubble. “We’re going to be okay.” Jim assured him but he didn’t seem to believe it. 

Uncle came in and smiled at his little boys cuddled up on the bed. He asked them to give him a hug and they both crawled as fast as they could to his side. 

Dinner was ordered and the music videos were turned off. They ate in silence which made Richard happy. He was still sitting between his brother and Sebastian. It was nice there. It was safe. 

Sebastian was given two small, blue hard candies for desert along with a big glass of soda. Richard was given nothing and he didn’t understand why. He wanted a treat too and Sebastian looked so upset at his. “You’ve been such a good boy.” Sebastian’s chin dropped to his chest but he tried to his best to smile. “Go ahead, have your treat love.” 

The twins watched Sebastian eat the little candies and tried to ignore the jealousy rolling around in their belly. They had been good boys too. Uncle patted Sebastian’s thigh and excused himself to the rest room. 

“What were those?” Richard asked, scooting closer to his friend who jumped up and moved to the bed.

“Nothing. I’m so sorry Richie… I’m so sorry.”

“Why is he mad at us?” He asked Jim, tears starting to brim on his dark lashes. 

“They were pills. He is going to hurt you.” 

“No. He wouldn’t!” Sebastian turned around completely white faced. 

“Oh yes he would.” Uncle said with a laugh as he strolled slowly from the bath room looking like a snake wrapped in a dark green dressing gown. Richard hated that dressing gown. “Sebastian here is an animal. A tiger.” He made a fake roar noise directed to the blond but it still made the twins feel sick. “Go on, show him baby. Don’t be shy and don’t make that face, you were so cuddly with him earlier.” Richard’s stomach fell to the floor when his friend stood up and nodded weakly. Sebastian had been so nice. 

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian whispered then his lips were pressed against Richard’s and his hands were sliding up under his shirt just like Uncle’s did. Richard wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so badly. A warm tongue pushed against his lips and instinctively he opened his mouth to allow it to poke about his mouth. 

“How’s he feel Sebastian? Don’t you like my little crazy?” Sebastian nodded and pulled away looking down his body to his pants, they were still flat but Richie knew what was going to happen.

Jim had ran, he had hidden back under the bed and left Richard alone, that’s why this was happening. Richard had misbehaved; he hadn’t listened to his brother’s warning that Sebastian was going to hurt them. If he had listened he wouldn’t be here crying. He was so pathetic. “Please…” He whimpered, hoping Jim would at least come back and hold his hand as he took his punishment. “I’m so sorry…” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong bunny…” Sebastian whispered, leaning back in to kiss him. “This can be your treat too. I’ll try and make it good, it can be good.” The boy just sobbed against his friend’s chest. He didn’t want this. He couldn’t take this. Sebastian was his friend. 

“Are you having trouble Sebastian? Need some help?” Uncle’s lilting voice asked from the bed, he was already hard, his prick red against his belly. It disgusted Richard and it had since the beginning, just looking at it made the salty taste fill his mouth. 

Sebastian shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Richard’s shoulders before mumbling a weak no. Uncle didn’t look pleased with that answer though, his eye brow arched in a way that didn’t match his leering smile. “Then tell me why you are still fully clothed? Do you need help?”

Uncle bid the pre-teen closer to him with a wave of his hand then patted the mattress next to him. Obediently Sebastian followed, undoing his trousers and shoving his shirt over his head as he did. Richard was left alone and for a second he thought he could see Jim peeking his head out from under the bed watching. He tried to scream but a low moan broke his thoughts. 

“You get bigger every time, you know that?” Uncle’s hand was wrapped around Sebastian’s prick. Sebastian’s wasn’t as gross looking as his. It was bigger for one and didn’t have a foreskin. It’s color wasn’t such an angry red that looked like it wanted to tear Richard open but still with it growing in Uncle’s palm it was terrifying. Sebastian’s teeth were digging into his lip and his eyes were looking anywhere but the man below him stroking him. His big, blue eyes looked so close to tears it hurt Richard’s heart and made him wonder if Sebastian was being punished as well. 

“This is your treat Sebastian. You shouldn’t be sorry for the present I got you. I thought you liked breaking your toys, you mommy said you broke that BB gun I got you; break this toy the way you did that. Break him and make him scream.”

Uncle gave Sebastian a kiss and handed him a bottle of lube. Sebastian looked dead when he turned around and rushed forward to tugged Richard’s pants down to his ankles, his shirt off over his head and shove him face down over the bed. ‘Just breathe.’ Sebastian hissed when Richard started to cry again. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ 

Richard was filled after that, two fingers at first then four and none. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this, he really didn’t want this. He wanted Jim. He wanted Jim to tell him a fairy tale but Jim was punishing him. He hadn’t listened. “James!” He cried and Sebastian just covered his mouth and told him no. “Please save me!” He tried again but it just came out as a muffled scream when Sebastian’s cock was thrust into him. 

Every thrust hurt so much more than Uncle. They rocked Richard against the bed and rattled his insides. He wished he hadn’t eaten, if he’d know he wouldn’t have. Tears streamed down his face as it continued and he was grateful that Sebastian didn’t move his hand or he would have been embarrassed by the keens leaving his chapped lips. 

He felt something wet hit the back of his neck once or twice and he thought it must have been a kiss but it was too small and stayed there. Sebastian didn’t moan or talk like Uncle, he grunted and sounded more like he was in pain. The noise made Richard cry harder, he wished he could be praising like Uncle did, at least a little. It couldn’t have been long before Sebastian was done and pulled out of him leaving behind only the feeling of being too stretched and come leaking down his inner thighs. 

“Gorgeous.” Uncle praised from next to Richard. “Stunning Basher, simply stunning.” His hands were cupped around his release which he offered to Richard; dutifully the boy licked it off and swallowed hard. It was disgusting, but he couldn’t take anymore punishment. 

Sebastian was allowed to take Richard to the shower. He carried him there because every step Richard took hurt, he put him down in the shower and started the water. He made sure it was nice and warm, not too hot and not too cold. Richard didn’t understand why he was being nice now. He had hurt him so much, he had made him cry. Once Sebastian was undressed he joined Richard in the spray and started to scrub his body. They didn’t say anything to each other. Richard was still sobbing weakly and it only got worse when Sebastian asked if he could turn around. He didn’t want to get hurt again. Once was more than enough but Sebastian’s fingers didn’t press into him, instead a suds up wash cloth cleaned away the drying come.

“Thank you.” Richard managed weakly when the water got turned off. No one had ever cleaned him up before, Jim had tried but he couldn’t carry Richard so he made due with wiping the come off with their sheets. “I didn’t mean to make you angry…” He added as an afterthought hoping that they wouldn’t have to do “it” again. 

Sebastian looked upset and shook his head. He lifted Richard up again and carried him to the bed. Uncle was already asleep and Jim was still hiding. But that was okay, he had Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, this was such a hard chapter to write and don’t be afraid to point out any mistakes I made thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Heater. I hope you guys like it. Might want to read Heater if you haven't but it doesn't really matter because it will make sense all the same. :D Please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Metal doors are used in bad neighborhoods (at least in some parts of America)or so I have found. Idk, made since when I was writing it. There door is metal. WOOHOO.


End file.
